Яд
by Lady Ksenia
Summary: Гарри, Драко, Добби и… порошок от проблем?


Название оригинала: Poison

Ссылка на оригинал: h t t p : / / w w w .f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 5 1 4 1 4 8 / 1 / Poison

Автор: AkaiMurasaki

Переводчик Lady Ksenia

Бета: sister of night

Гамма: Mellu

Пейринг: ГП/ДМ

Жанр: romance

Рейтинг: PG-13

Саммари: Гарри, Драко, Добби и… порошок от проблем?

Дисклеймер: Все принадлежит Дж. К. Роулинг

Предупреждение: ООС

Размер: мини

Разрешение на перевод: Получено

Яд - Текст произведения

Гарри Поттер был голоден. Ужасно, зверски голоден. Почему, спросите вы?  
Из-за Снейпа и его «небольшого» взыскания. Гриффиндорец закончил работу уже после отбоя, поэтому пропустил ужин.

От злости на Снейпа Гарри чуть ли не рычал. Очередная отработка. В конце концов, его вины в том, что идиотское зелье испортилось, не было. Честно-честно!

«А все дурацкий Малфой со своими светлыми шелковыми волосами, блестящими на солнце… и его идиотская молочно-белая кожа, которая кажется такой гладкой и совершенной, что к ней каждую минуту хочется прикоснуться… со своими серо-голубыми глазами и розовыми губами, которые так и тянет поцеловать… проклятые гормоны… и чертов Забини. О чем он только думал, касаясь МОЕГО Драко?…»

Теперь видите? Гарри не был виноват в том, что буквально помешался на юном Малфое. Поэтому, когда он увидел, что Блейз сел слишком близко к Драко (который, в свою очередь, пытался отстраниться от Забини!), то просто не смог этого вынести. Гарри сидел прямо позади них, поэтому ему не составило большого труда выплеснуть свое зелье прямо на задницу Забини.

И – проклятье – Драко поблагодарил его за «спасение» и улыбнулся.

Настоящей улыбкой.

Он едва не набросился на блондина.

Но сейчас, уставший, голодный и злой (черт возьми, он хотел увидеть Драко перед тем, как лечь спать!... кхм…), Гарри мечтал только о том, чтобы раздобыть что-нибудь пожевать. Он отыскал на стене нужную картину и вошел на кухню Хогвартса, где все еще работали домовые эльфы. Навстречу Гарри выбежал Добби, радостно его приветствуя.

– Мастер Поттер, сэр! Добби так счастлив видеть вас!

– Привет, Добби… ммм… можно попросить тебя принести что-нибудь поесть?

– Сию минуту, сэр! К Добби в последнее время заходит столько народу!

На кухне появилось еще несколько эльфов, которые принесли разнообразную еду. Гарри поблагодарил их и принялся набивать урчащий от голода желудок. Буквально через несколько минут с принесенной снедью было покончено.

– Народу? – переспросил он, потягивая тыквенный сок и наслаждаясь приятным чувством сытости. Добби энергично закивал.

– Да! Всего полчаса назад ко мне приходил хозяин Драко. Добби был так рад увидеть его снова! Добби думал, что он покажется здесь не раньше следующей недели.

– Постой… Ты сказал, что к тебе приходил… Драко Малфой?

– Он заходит ко мне каждый свободный вечер, сэр, – при упоминании о блондине Добби застенчиво улыбнулся. – Молодой хозяин Драко всегда был так добр к Добби… всегда защищал его, когда у Добби были неприятности…

– Драко защищал тебя? – чуть ли не с благоговением в голосе переспросил Гарри. Добби кивнул, и из больших глаз домовика хлынули слезы.

– Да, молодой хозяин всегда был так добр… Он никогда никого не обижал. Всегда был таким хорошим и обходительным. Но молодой хозяин не показывает другим своего настоящего лица. Он не может сделать этого, никогда. Потому что тогда хозяин Малфой пришел бы в ярость. И молодому хозяину было бы очень, очень плохо.

Гарри протянул эльфу носовой платок, и Добби уткнулся в него, заливаясь слезами. Юный волшебник утешающе погладил эльфа по голове и сочувственно ему улыбнулся.

– Знаешь, Добби… каким-то образом я понял, что Драко совсем не злой… я… ну... – он слегка покраснел, и Добби устремил на него подозрительный взгляд.

– Молодой хозяин говорил со мной сегодня о мастере Поттере, сэр.

Гарри вздрогнул:

– Что он сказал?

– Юный хозяин Драко был печален. Очень печален и раздражен. Молодой хозяин сказал, что сегодня сэр Гарри Поттер спас его от гнусного извращенца Забини. И юный хозяин был очень благодарен и надеялся, что он нравится сэру Гарри Поттеру. Но тогда он был так расстроен из-за всех неприятностей… Он попросил порошок, и я дал его хозяину Драко.

Гарри почти не слушал его.

Драко любил его.

Драко любит его.  
Какое счастье.

Стоп. Одну минуту!

– Какой порошок?

– Порошок от проблем, сэр, – Добби занервничал. – Хозяин Драко просил Добби дать ему порошок.

– Какой именно порошок? – Гарри не знал, почему ему было так любопытно, но…

– Вон тот, сэр.

Гарри посмотрел, куда указывал Добби, и его сердце на миг замерло.

В самом углу стоял небольшой мешок с нарисованным на нем черепом.

– ТЫ ДАЛ ЕМУ ЯД?!

– Молодой хозяин хотел избавиться от проблем! Он попросил Добби дать порошок, и Добби не смог отказать!

Но Гарри уже спешил в Комнату старост, на спасение своего возлюбленного.

Драко Малфой готовился ко сну, когда дверь вдруг со стуком распахнулась. На миг Драко испугался, что это Забини явился к нему в комнату, чтобы домогаться его и здесь, но почти сразу понял, что ошибся. Это был не Забини.

Это был Гарри Поттер.

Очень разозленный и обеспокоенный Гарри Поттер.

Когда Гарри подошел ближе и устремил на него полный тревоги взгляд, блондин против воли залился краской. Малфой попытался подобрать слова, чтобы выпроводить незваного гостя вон, но неожиданно оказался совершенно очарован этими зелеными глазами.

А потом Поттер заговорил:

– Драко, не делай этого! Пожалуйста, не надо!

Он моргнул. Затем еще раз.

– Прости?

Гарри схватил его за плечи и притянул в отнюдь не нежные объятия. Драко был все еще слишком ошеломлен, чтобы хоть как-то на это отреагировать, поэтому мог лишь молча смотреть на Поттера, при этом неистово краснея.

– Ты не можешь умереть, Драко! Я очень люблю тебя, правда. Сегодня я даже хотел убить Забини за то, что он до тебя дотронулся, и – проклятье! – я чуть было не сделал этого! Прошу тебя, Драко!

Блондин в замешательстве моргнул. Он совершенно не понимал, что происходит.

– Гарри, какого…

– Довольно! – воскликнул Гарри и, наклонившись, поцеловал Драко Малфоя в губы.

Не то, чтобы Драко возражал.

Гарри мягко поднял блондина и положил его на поистине королевского размера кровать. Они не прервали поцелуя, и вскоре Гарри почувствовал, что ему становится даже слишком жарко. Он целовал четко очерченную линию подбородка блондина, его шею и… ну, и все в таком духе…

…что-то вроде того…

Наконец, Драко слегка отстранился от Гарри и заглянул ему в глаза, блаженно улыбаясь. Гарри, на лице которого было точно такое же выражение, чуть наклонился к блондину и запечатлел на его губах легкий поцелуй.

– Ну же, ангел… ты ведь не умрешь, правда? – спросил брюнет, уткнувшись носом Драко в шею. Блондин снова моргнул.

– Умру? Гарри, я все никак не могу понять, что за чушь ты несешь.

На этот раз озадаченным выглядел Гарри.

– Так ты что, не принимал яд? И не собирался?

– Яд? Какой?… ах, ты об этом, – Драко рассмеялся. – Ты имеешь в виду тот яд, который мне дал Добби?

Когда Гарри кивнул, смех Малфоя усилился.

– Что в этом смешного?

– Гарри, здесь развелось много крыс. Я ставил для них ловушки!

Не стоит и говорить, что на следующий день Гарри Поттер купил для Добби большой мешок крысиного яда, а Драко Малфой выразил эльфу свою самую искреннюю благодарность.

Добби был в восторге…

…неописуемом.

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
